the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Theodore Crest
The Truth of Vampires - Theo's Story We’ve all heard the stories about vampires and the creatures that go bump in the night, right? Well, what you’ve heard, and what the actual truth is, are far different. No, it’s not that these things don’t exist; it’s that the works of fiction taking so many guesses at what vampires are really like, are WAY off base. In fact, the truth is far less lenient than these works of fiction represent. Yes, as thought, vampires do feed off of humans; however, it’s in a far darker way that they go about this. Why do you think that there’ve never been any recorded vampire attacks? The answer is, there have. But where do all of these reports go? They vanish from our records, our minds, our lives; along with the supposed victims of these attacks. A human bit by a vampire does not turn into a vampire. They do not die. They vanish. Every record, every trace of their existence; memories, photos, everything. It’s all wiped clean. Vampires do not feed on blood. They feed on life; they feed on existence. With a single bite, the vampire implants a gene from its body, respectively called the “Nightmare Gene.” Over the course of three months time, the body goes through an extremely painful process of organ deterioration, which eventually leads to erasure of the body’s existence, along with, as stated before, the complete existence of an identity. The only way to stop the process? Well, the one traditional value that comes with the real package, is probably the worst one you could get: “To stop the curse, you must kill the one that cursed you!” Easier said than done, when your opponent is a goddamn vampire. It’s not as though this gene doesn’t give you a fighting chance, though. If you’re smart enough, you can tap into the GOOD properties it applies to your genetic structure. Enhanced strength, enhanced speed, your usual body enhancement stuff. Why am I telling you all of this? Well, if you're reading this, maybe you'll be next... The Cause of Worry The veil of night covered serene plains, land owned by Theodore Crest. A single, large house sat amidst these rolling grasses, the residence of he and his adorable little fox, Daisy. Daisy had just settled into bed, and Theo was awake in his office, working on his next book. He was a celebrated author of several best selling books, a series called “On The Other Side of the Dark Hole.” This was the conclusion; the “thrilling finale” of the series, and was deadlined to finish in two weeks; which wasn’t a major problem, just one that’d have him up for several days. “Finally, chapter seven..” More to himself than anyone, words slipped in the form of a whisper. Normally, he’d be snuggling his little fox right now, drifting off into a fast sleep, and that was really his only desire at the moment. But, they had to make a living and to do that, he had to finish this novel. However, this night was about to take a darker turn. Fear gripped his heart for reasons unknown, and the very air around him began to tighten, in a sense. Uncontrollably, he shook under whatever menacing aura had gripped their home. Rising from his chair, he tried to flip a light on, but it didn’t work; no matter what he tried, none of the switches would emit that glorious light he’d hoped would ease his heart. Beating a mile a minute with each step, he drew closer to the room to check upon Daisy. “D-Daisy..” Her response was a scream; not to him, but to what he saw upon flinging open the door from pure adrenaline. A dark figure, that seemed to be emanating a pure purple aura. Eyes red as blood, body shrouded by shadows as though they were his nightly robe. Over the bed he loomed, set upon taking Daisy as his midnight snack. “Stop!” To no avail, Theo attempted to tackle the night stalker, but was quickly sent aside by the strongest force he’d ever felt in his life. As much as he tried, he could do nothing to stop the vampire. How could this be happening? What in the hell was this? A work of fiction in his bedroom, standing before him with such ungodly eyes. If he wanted blood… Finally, when all hope seemed to be lost, the darkness whispered to him. "What is it that you hope to accomplish?” Without the slightest hesitation, a tone overflowing with fear met the statement with a single reply. “Take me instead of her.” Without a second to think over the words he’d just uttered, fangs sunk into his neck. However, not a single drop of blood was spilled, before the vampire disappeared into nothingness, leaving Theo completely baffled. Everything after that, a blur, aside from the blinding lights that overtook him. Still, the final thought that popped into his head were words only he could hear. “Your wish has been granted.” The Beginning of An "Adventure" A day like any other. Out about the town, Theo and Daisy were collecting the provisions Theo needed; however, this time, it wasn’t for their home life. It was for a grand journey of sorts. “Let’s see here…” As if going through a mental checklist, Theo waved his index back and forth, making checks in the air, mumbling the occasional “got that one” under his breath. The backpack upon his back was literally bulging by now, and he’d already had to get a second one for Daisy to carry; which was hard on her, considering how small she was. “Th-Theo, this is heavy enough…” The young foxen girl looked up at him with a pout. She didn’t necessarily think Theo needed all of the stuff he’d bought, but she wasn’t about to outright say that. Aside from the fact that she wasn’t bold enough, she felt bad that it was because of her he had to go on the long trip. “Yeah, I guess you’re right…” With a sigh, Theo placed a hand over his right shoulder, trying to hold back a wince of pain. “Let me see..” The small anthro motioned for him to move away his shirt, so she could take a look. “It’s alright, really..” With this statement, Theo allowed his shirt to fall down his arm, revealing the purple stigma that’d taken route over his body, which caused Daisy to whimper slightly. “Th-that’s not okay, Theo..” Motioning him down to her height, she gently placed a paw upon the spots, slowly rubbing. “You’ve already lost sight in your right eye..” The other paw moved up to brush the light blue locks that were slowly being consumed by black away from his bandaged eye. “It’s.. terrible.” “Honest Daisy, I’m fine.” Quickly, the sleeve was pulled back over his shoulder, his arms moving to tighten the string on the back that allowed the shirt to once more pull up and cover the stigma. By now, people were looking, both in confusion over the sickly sight of the man, and in appaul over his seeming relationship with a "lowerkin." Human kind weren't exactly lenient towards their own dating what they'd consider to be a being of lower standing. So much so, that for his publisher to even allow him to write, Theo was first required to create a penname and find a model for the "author's photo." "We should be going now..." Theo gently patted the foxen girl upon the head, before offering a smile. He himself didn't really care about what others thought, but Daisy was a fragile thing; she probably wouldn't be able to take the eventually insults and screaming. "I'll accompany you back home.. Then I'll be leaving." Daisy looked rather sad about the ordeal, but not much could be said. After all, it was more important to her that Theo were to get better. With that, the two returned to the manor and said their goodbyes. Both knew that it had already been a week since he was inflicted with the "Nightmare Gene." There was no telling how long it took to run its course, but this was a risk that had to be taken. The only concern now was how solid the information they were given was... Without a word more, Theo set out. It was time for him to find a way to live out his life in full. Category:Characters